vaultpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vault 001
Vault 001 was one of the first Vaults created in Roblox, it is also known known as Vault 0001. the Vault can be accessed by going in a game and to find a hidden teleporter, doing that will teleport you to the Vault. It was guarded by the Guardian α. History Due to the scarcity of information about this as it was created at such a early date, some say that the Vault was published in 2006, but most said that it was somewhere in early 2007. The Vault map itself is very small, although there are storage maps which were linked by teleports, for the only way to access these maps was through the main Vault. It had shutdown in March 2013 after the person who created it in the first place closed it down after 3 years without updates, meaning that Vault 001 was last updated somewhere in 2009. and has been abandoned since then. There are rumors of an unidentified user that came forward to teleporting to Vault 001 along with few of his friends while documenting their journey in June of 2017, a few years after its so called "deletion". The events were later posted on an unofficial Roblox forum site, however, it soon was later deleted, although multiple reposts of their accounts can still be found online. Apparently, Vault 001 was somehow edited to appear on fire via an unknown exploit when they teleported to the game. This means that the 1x1x1x1 Exploit and all other early exploits in that time frame are lost. Much like with Vault 6770, people claim to have map backups, but this is incredibly unlikely. Contents It has been assumed that the contents within the Vault most likely contained incredibly old exploits and exploiting software. Due to the incredibly early time period it was created in, it's most likely that they wouldn’t of just kept all the files in one server, due to restrictions on file size. During the rumored 2017 incident, wherein a group of unindentified users supposedly teleported to the Vault, they described in detail as to the early processes of storing and retrieving data and information: "The Vault had a unique yet time-consuming and primitive process of storing files and exploit scripts through the use of decals, wherein exploit scripts were written down in a GUI, and then automatically uploaded and put into the walls of the map to be stored. For retrieving the contents of the decal, they had to be decoded into text-form by another script which could be then pasted into a notepad file for the exploit script to run on." However, it is still not known as to how exploiting software could be kept inside the Vault, but it is most likely that they were stored by third-party file uploaders such as MediaFire, and their links were uploaded into the Vault in the same process as scripts. It's also likely that they had several games connected via teleport to spread the files across, as each map contained hundreds of decals, posted by multiple bot accounts. Sources https://discord.gg/PSHtgh Category:Vaults Category:Vault 001 Category:Organizations